That's what they call love
by CapitaineAwes0me
Summary: Recueil d'écrits sur les ships du fandom de Percy Jackson. Y'a pas de limites dans ma bêtise, soyez avertis. Va du joyeux tout mignon au triste vas-y que je me suicide, excusez-moi.
1. Gay Pride - Jercy

**Bonsoir, Bonjour,** **Ne me demandez pas le pourquoi du comment. En fait, je me sentais juste d'écrire un Jercy parce que y'en a pas assez. J'espère que vous aimerez !** **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des thèmes ~**

 **Capitaine Awesome.**

De toute sa petite vie, Percy n'avait jamais eu autant envie de tout plaquer pour devenir une pierre ou... Une pierre oui. Donc, il avait très très envie de devenir une pierre pour toujours et à jamais. Une pierre qui se nommerait Rex, pour pas faire comme toutes les autres pierres. Parce que y'en a partout des Pierre la pierre ou des Galet le... Galet. Une pierre sous marine bien sûr, et bleue. Très important, la couleur ! Il ne voulait cependant pas finir sur un collier, alors il devrait penser à se cacher dans un endroit hyper secret du style les toilettes du palais de son père.

Maintenant qu'il avait son plan de repli, Percy pouvait penser en toute impunité à ce qui l'avait amené à penser de la sorte. Pas qu'il avait envie de se suicider non plus, mais c'était assez gênant...

Flash Back par Percy Jackson romancé par sa conscience qui ressemble étrangement à Annabeth

La journée touchait à sa fin, le soleil baignait l'ensemble de la colline des Sang-Mêlés de sa douce lumière aux tons orangés. Et déjà, une foule diffuse de demi-dieux se tenaient autour d'un feu de camp, aux flammes exceptionnelles. Elles semblaient suivre...

Ouais bon, on a compris. C'est la fin de la soirée, le soleil se couche, tout le monde est prêt pour le feu de camp, merci bien.

Percy, comme tous les autres autres, s'approcha du dit feu et s'asseya bruyamment, laissant son corps tomber comme une masse au sol. Ce mouvement attira l'attention de ses plus proches voisins, il leur adressa alors un léger sourire et retourna son regard vers ses propres amis qui arrivaient par petits groupes. D'abord, Annabeth, Piper, Reyna et Hazel arrivèrent, en pleine discussion, suivies de près par Jason et Frank et enfin, Léo, Nico et Will fermaient la marche. Lorsque Chiron arriva, les chants dirigés par les enfants d'Apollon s'élevèrent joyeusement, faisant flamber de plus belle le feu. La soirée se déroulait ainsi sans encombre et dans la bonne humeur. Après plusieurs heures passées ensemble, chacun avait fini par rentrer dans son bungalow avec pour exception les enfants des Trois Grands masculins.

En effet, les trois garçons discutaient d'un sujet fort important :

"Vous pensez qu'ils nous laisseront faire ? Demanda Jason, les sourcils froncés.

\- Calme toi Jason, ça va d'aller ! Sourit Percy de son air de défi habituel.

\- Si quelque chose tourne mal on mettra tout sur le dos de Percy. Conclut Nico."

C'est sur cet accord absolument pas accepté par le fils de Poséidon qu'ils finirent par se quitter. Mais quel était donc cette fameuse chose dont ils discutaient ? Les dieux seuls savaient.

...

Bon OK, moi aussi je le sais parce que je suis la conscience de Percy mais j'avais envie de mettre un peu de suspense (à lire "suce pense") trop D4RK et faire frissonner les lecteurs imaginaires de la tête de cette Cervelle d'Algues. D'ailleurs, pour être honnête, je trouve que je suis une Annabeth plutôt bien jouée, pas vrai ? Bla bla bla Athéna la best bla bla bla Architecture ; comme la vraie !

Fin du Flash Back parce qu'il commence à partir en cacahuètes par Percy Jackson romancé par la veritablement fausse Annabeth.

Tout ce que l'on pouvait aujourd'hui reprocher à Percy était d'avoir voulu organiser une Gay Pride à la Colonie. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait voulu déclencher une guerre mais son idée qui était pourtant louable au début avait fini en fiasco...

Tout ça parce qu'il avait PEUT ÊTRE oublié de prévenir Chiron, c'est possible. Ou alors parce qu'il s'était PEUT ÊTRE débrouillé pour faire venir le plus de personnes possible en les induisant en erreur, ça arrive. Ou possiblement parce qu'il avait roulé une pelle à Jason Grace pour montrer qu'il était à fond dans le délire...

Pour le dernier point...

Il n'avait peut être pas fait ça parce qu'il était à fond dans le délire mais surtout parce qu'il avait très envie d'essayer depuis que Piper avait mentionné les lèvres nuages du fils de Jupiter. Alors voilà pourquoi il avait honte, parce que quand Jason lui avait demandé une explication il avait répondu :

"Je voulais tester tes lèvres nuages."

Faut pas trop lui en demander aussi ! Comme s'il contrôlait ses paroles... Elles sortaient avant même d'être passées devant le Conseil de Validation des Phrases de Percy, alors il n'y pouvait rien ! Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait d'ailleurs, Percy s'aperçut que ce conseil ne servait absolument à rien... Il devait penser à le dissoudre prochainement. A quoi bon s'encombrer la tête d'incompétents ?

Entendant des pas légers s'approcher de lui, Percy releva la tête pour croiser les yeux couleur d'orage de sa meilleure amie, Annabeth Chase. Elle lui lançait son regard n°172 "Je suis exaspérée, je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi mais je t'aime quand même" et se posa avec lassitude à ses côtés :

"Tu es un idiot. Attaqua-t-elle.

\- Si c'est ce que tu es venu me dire alors tu peux repartir. Répliqua Percy de mauvaise humeur."

Alors dans un élan de folie, Annabeth entreprit d'expliquer au jeune homme que ce qu'il avait fait été irréfléchi et qu'embrasser Jason en public avant de se sauver n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle. Percy finit par la couper brusquement en se redressant, et pour faire la voix de la raison que la fille d'Athéna était, il fonça vers son cousin, resté en marge de la manifestation encore légèrement présente.

"Écoute Jason, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas faire ça. Enfin si... Mais non, c'était mal ! Mais j'ai bien aimé. Tu as vraiment des lèvres nuages ! Oh mes Dieux, faites moi taire."

Son vis à vis lui lançait un regard clairement amusé, et croisa les bras.

Ses joues étaient décorées aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel, il portait son T-shirt violet habituel sur lequel des pin's de toutes sortes étaient accrochés. Son sourire était éblouissant et avait fait tourner bien plus d'une tête. C'est seulement quand Percy osa tourner le visage vers lui qu'il sut qu'il n'était pas en colère.

"Tes lèvres à toi ont le goût de l'océan, j'aime beaucoup."

Retournant son sourire, Percy décida que son projet de pierre pouvait attendre encore quelques années.


	2. My sweet panda - Frazel

**_Bonsoir ! Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'ai changé le nom de ce recueil, ça sera plus facile pour moi. Vous pourrez retrouver ici de nombreux couples, comme ça, tout le monde sera contents ! Je laisse la place à Hazel et Frank (ils sont doux)._**

 ** _Bonne lecture, Capitaine Awesome ~_**

Hazel aimait les chevaux, certes, mais elle aimait aussi tous les animaux de la création et quoi de mieux que d'être en couple avec un homme capable de devenir tous les animaux de la création ? Bien évidemment, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Frank que pour sa capacité à changer de forme, mais c'était un petit plus non négligeable qui expliquait pourquoi elle se tenait entre les bras d'un panda.

Elle n'était pas non plus zoophile, mais avait dit à son copain qu'elle se sentait un peu mélancolique ces temps-ci, et sans un mot, son nounours chéri s'était transformé en panda géant et tout doux avant de serrer sa petite-amie dans ses bras. Il allait se retransformer pour aller faire son devoir de praetor romain quand il entendit la chose la plus adorable au monde ; un tout petit soupir de bonheur discret venant de la forme endormie d'Hazel.

Juste pour cette fois, il pouvait bien se faire porter pâle, surtout si c'était pour préserver celle qu'il considérait comme la femme la plus douce et la plus extraordinaire au monde.


	3. Vase - Percabeth

**_Bonsoir, comment ça va ? J'ai écrit ce drabble en étant énervé.e, j'avais besoin d'un peu d'amour donc voici un petit truc tout mignon qui avait été promis. C'est le premier que j'écris de ma vie, donc bonne lecture._**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome ~_**

Annabeth avait du mal à choisir en ce moment précis entre se claquer la tête dans le mur ou claquer celle de Percy dans le mur. Elle avait été surprise de n'entendre aucun bruit dans le bungalow du jeune homme en entrant, comme si son petit ami s'était volatilisé, mais elle était sûre à 100% qu'il n'en était pas sorti depuis plusieurs heures désormais.

Arme à la main, elle avait avancé jusqu'à tomber sur une main abandonnée au sol. La suivant des yeux, elle tomba sur le corps endormi de son cher et tendre, caché sous une pile de journaux. A ses côtés, un horrible vase qu'il avait sans doute passé la journée à peindre. Se penchant, elle ramassa l'œuvre d'art en soupirant, prête à réveiller sans douceur le fils de Poséidon. Néanmoins, elle arrêta son geste lorsqu'elle tourna la chose entre ses mains et qu'elle découvrit, écrit dans un marron orangé qui jurait atrocement avec le bleu du vase un adorable « puits de sagesse ».

« Tu aimes ? Piper m'a dit que je devais te couvrir de cadeaux parce que tu as la force de me supporter. »

Et c'était sans doute le mélange de la voix endormie, des yeux moitié clos et de la peinture un peu partout qui finit de faire fondre la jeune femme.

« Idiot. »


	4. Sloppy kisses - JasonNicoPercy

**_Regardez moi cette personne trop PRODUCTIVE olala !_**

 ** _J'pense que vous pouvez m'applaudir, ça risque pas de se reproduire avant au moins mi-juillet quand je n'aurais vraiment plus rien à faire._**

 ** _Bonne lecture, Capitaine Awesome ~_**

Il faisait bien trop chaud pour Nico di Angelo en ce jour d'été et il avait tout bonnement refusé de sortir. Même quand son meilleur ami, Will Solace, était venu lui vanter les bienfaits du soleil, il avait refusé et avait hurlé que s'il avait le malheur de venir une fois de plus le déranger, il détruirait son sourire avec les pires insultes de son vocabulaire (et en italien s'il avait le malheur de forcer la porte du bungalow).

Personne ne s'attendait alors à voir Jason Grace et Percy Jackson partir en « commando ninja, opération : NICO SORS DE LA » malgré les nombreuses menaces et surtout pas à les voir réussir leur coup.

Le truc c'était que lorsque Nico avait entendu les voix des deux jeunes hommes il avait rendu les armes et était venu leur ouvrir la porte, la mine défaite. Après un échange de sourire, les ninjas du jour avaient fondu sur le plus petit et ils avaient passé la soirée allonger à même le sol, tous les trois, à s'échanger des baisers sommaires quand ils avaient le courage de bouger.


End file.
